Cleaning Out the Closet
by fairymargarita
Summary: Enter Ginny's mind as she tells her loving parents she is gay- and in love with Hermoine (Yuri!). Completed one shot!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, Queen of all things awesome. 

****

Cleaning Out the Closet

Mum and Dad have always wanted me to get married early and bore them their grandchildren. They had no hope in the men, because let's face it, they're incredibly boring and useless. My dad says I should marry a good, nice wizard, or a fascinating Muggle he can grill for information at the holidays. 

Truth of the matter is I'm not in love with a wizard or a Muggle. I'm in love with a witch, and a damn good one at that. Sure, she's my brother's best friend, and he probably would want to fuck her if he had the chance, but Hermoine Granger is mine. She belongs to the one and only Virginia Weasley and I'll be damned if that ever changes. 

It's taken me years to come to the realization that I was in fact gay, but I think it's even harder to come out with it. To tell Mum and Dad that I like women more than men is a heartbreaking issue. Yes, I'm their only daughter and they'll love me to pieces no matter what, it's the look you get from them that kills you. I've seen it on the television Dad brought home from the Ministry of Magic one day, the daughter's caught in a steamy love triangle between a man and a woman and she chooses the women. Then she has to tell her parents, who give her the 'Oh my goodness' look then hold them close saying 'Oh my baby'. Those are the words that make you want to put it off for a few days. 

My hand shook as I held onto the railing of the staircase, walking down to a family dinner with just me and my parents. That was the night I was going to tell them, for sure, no backing out now. I just wasn't sure how I was going to bring it up. 

I stepped cautiously into the kitchen I was so used to. It was tiny but it was comfortable. The kitchen was wonderfully connected to the sitting area, where I would spend most of my time reading books and writing letters to Hermoine. Telling her how much I missed her presence in the room. 

"Ginny dearest, there's a spot made for you at the table," my mother Molly pointed her pudgy finger at the end. In front of the chair lied a plate full of mashed potatoes and steak, a special treat that I've rarely gotten before in my life at home. 

I sat down; placing the napkin in my lap like the good little girl I am and dug into my dinner slowly. I concentrated on my plate, looking sad, hoping my mother would ask 'Ginny dear, what's wrong' or acknowledge the fact that her daughter seemed to be in a rough spot, but she just kept on chewing her food like a cow. 

"Ginny, how does it feel to be going back to Hogwarts for the last year?" my father asked in-between bites. He reached for his water glass and gulped down the whole thing in seconds, letting a bit of it dribble down his chin. 

"I'm ecstatic," I nodded my head thoughtfully. "But I'm really going to miss having Ron and Harry there." 

"Well what about Hermoine dear? You've been spending an awful lot of time with her lately," my mum brought up the subject I hoped she would. 

"Actually Mum," I stated matter-of-factly, "I'm probably going to miss Hermoine the most out of anyone." 

"Even more than Harry?" Dad looked at me like I was a fool. Ever since my little childhood crush on the boy who lived, my brother Ron's other best friend, my parents assumed I would pursue a relationship with him and vice versa. In reality it was Cho Chang Harry spent all his time chasing after. 

"Yes, Dad, even more than Harry," I swallowed my pride quickly and painfully. "You see Mum, Dad, me and Hermoine are special friends. More than Harry and I ever would have been." 

"Are you kidding me, Ginny dear?" Mum looked at me like I was insane. "Harry's crazy for you." 

"No Mum, he isn't," I felt like crying, seeing how they couldn't even notice that their own daughter wasn't like all the other girls. "The truth is Mum. Me and Hermoine are in love." 

I spit it out just like that, like it was nothing. I took in a deep breath, thinking that maybe the world had stopped and my last statement had never been made. But it had and the world was far long from the end. 

"What are you trying to say dear?" Mum replied, thinking that maybe she had misheard me. 

"I'm gay Mum. Me and Hermoine love each other and we don't care what you think. We're running off together once I'm out of Hogwarts and we're going to live in a small cottage, raising starving children we find on the streets. We're going to eat tofu burgers and raise chickens. We'll even let those nasty gnomes live in our backyard because everyone needs a home," I screamed, standing on my chair like I was preaching to them. 

Mum and Dad looked at me in disbelief. Their daughter is gay. Face it Molly and Arthur Weasley. I'm not going to end up like you wanted me too. I'm in love with a witch and it's tearing you apart. 

Mum stood up quick and ran to give me a hug. I let her squeeze me for a bit, but I didn't return the hug. She was crying like a baby, as was my father. 

"Oh Ginny dear," Mum whispered softly to me like she did when I was younger. "Ginny, you're still my baby girl, no matter what." 

That was when it hit me. Why was I so scared to tell them I was gay in the first place? Why did I watch those idiotic Muggle made-for-tv movies? They're all stereotypical and I'm not in the stereotypical family. I'm a Weasley, and Weasley's accept everyone. 

Even a lesbian daughter. 


End file.
